The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for a string suppressor for a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring engaged through a set of pulleys or cams to a set of limbs and, optionally, to a set of power cords. The bowstring is operable between a cocked position and an uncocked position and in the course of a firing operation is discharged at firing speeds from the cocked position to the uncocked position.
One known issue affecting or relevant to crossbow operation is the bowstring undergoing post-firing vibration of the bowstring. It may be desirable to operation to reduce, minimize or eliminate post-firing vibration. It remains desirable to provide apparatus and methods adapted to reduce, minimize or eliminate post-firing vibration.